


Almost Tamed

by anewkindofthrill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Blood, Eren tops, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Violent Sex, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”There’s nothing that can stop this monster. Be it violence. Power. Words. Peril. Terror. Peace. And, probably—even love.” (Levi about Eren, SnK Visual Novel)</p><p>He closes his eyes, but he knows Eren is watching his every move, like a predator looks at prey. But Eren still keeps being obedient, like a pet to its master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something about the SnK Ereri Visual Novel spoilers, because I love the dynamic between Levi and Eren when it is like that; Eren being a monster and Levi trying to tame him. It's a bit of characterization and a lot of monster!Eren topping the shit out of Levi, with Levi (hopefully) still being Levi. I hope you enjoy it!

They don‘t see him. Although they are supposed to be his best friends, they don‘t. His adopted sister and the small blond one. Levi can accept that the other ones don‘t see Eren for who he is, but not that these two don‘t. 

Levi remembers Eren talking about Ackerman and Arlert all the time at his former squad‘s headquarters. He used to tell Petra how they were his only family left, he described to Erd how good his sister was with the blades (although it seemed to piss him off at that time), he told Levi himself how smart Armin is when he was being chastised for not switching on that useless brain of his; he would use Armin‘s intelligence as an excuse - he never really had to use his own brain with his best friend on his side. 

A cup of hot tea in his hand, Levi is quietly sitting on the couch in the living room of the cottage, pretending to read while he observes his new squad. They‘re done with their chores for this day and are engaging themselves in a card game. Eren has asked Levi if he wanted to join them, but Levi politely refused, telling the boy he had to read some letters Erwin and Hanji had sent him. 

Levi has never overheard any of them talking about how Eren could now command Titans, or how Eren resisted the other shifters for so long and so vehemently. Sometimes, Eren tries to steer the conversation to these particular topics. He feigns a headache (Levi knows how Eren looks when he is in pain, and that‘s not it), telling Armin it feels similar to how it felt when he accidentally invaded the minds of the creatures who are more human than they thought. He tries to keep it light. But Armin just tells him to take some medicine. Half an hour later, he asks Mikasa how cool it would be if he just could make Titans stop mid-run, so she would be able to cut all their necks in one swipe. 

Completely disregarding the fact that they once were human beings, of course. 

Mikasa just stares at him for a moment, then pulls a joker out of her cards, apathetically announcing she‘s won this round. 

They treat him like they probably treated him five years ago. He is their brother, their friend, the most important human being in their lives. 

Except, he isn‘t. He is not a human being. 

And everytime they treat him as such, although he tries to talk about it, about the elephant in the room, about him being _different_ , Levi can see it in Eren‘s eyes. The fear they will abandon him as soon as they fully accept he is not really human, and the wrath. The wrath that makes him who - what - he is, that is his very being, that will make him lose the last shards of humanity he possesses, that will make him victorious. 

The captain stands up, neatly placing the unread letters onto the table, and bids his squad good night. Before he turns to the stairs, Eren‘s face catches his eye. The boy looks at Levi like he always looks at him; a bit warily, but mostly full of admiration and determination. Although there is something else in these eyes now. It remembers Levi of the night after his - their - old squad died. Some mutual understanding, some grief, some... hope. Levi gives Eren a curt nod, then goes upstairs to his room.

____________

Levi isn‘t surprised at all when he hears the soft knocking at his door in the middle of the night. 

“Come in, Eren.“ 

Usually loud and impatient, it is remarkable how quietly Eren opens the door and enters the master bedroom of the cottage. 

Levi doesn‘t like to sleep with the curtains completely closed, so the moon lights up the room a bit. It gives Eren a cold, faint shine, making him look both angelic and vicious, almost a halo on his head, dark shadows in his face. Levi appreciates the accuracy. 

Eren stands in the middle of the room, nervous, but not fidgeting, watching his captain sit up and stare blankly at him. He knows full well that Levi won‘t be starting this conversation. If he‘s got something to say, he must spit it out now or never come back. He can read his superior‘s eyes well now. 

“Before...“, Eren swallows, “even before all this, back in the woods when I made... The wrong decision, you said to me... You said to me I was a real monster and that it had nothing to do with my shifting abilities.“ Levi‘s gaze doesn‘t change at all, which somehow reassures Eren. “How did you mean that, sir?“ 

“Don‘t stand there like that, brat, you can sit on the bed next to my feet, it looks like this conversation might take a while.“ Eren does as told, grateful for not being ridiculed because of his questuon or snapped at because of the late hour. He looks at Levi expectantly, secretly relishing in the smell of the bedclothes. 

“I meant it like I said it, Eren“, Levi says, elbows on his knees and his head resting on his intertwined fingers, “you are the most dangerous thing in existence. No one can stop your anger, you determination. Nothing can stop you from pursuing your goal... I begin to wonder if I could, really, if it was necessary.“ 

The silence in the room is heavy, while Eren thinks about these words. The last time he heard them, they were uttered with a certain kind of disgust in the captain‘s voice. This time, that isn‘t the case. Levi sounds... neutral. Like stating the obvious. Not judging and without fear, even while expressing the doubt about himself, Humanity‘s Strongest, being able to stop Eren. But could that be? It is Levi‘s job to take out Eren when needed. This is a bad thing, Eren thinks. How can he sit with his captain like that, when he is nothing but a monster? How can he call the humans in this house his comrades? How... 

“Eren, tell your stupid head to shut the fuck up.“ Levi grabs Eren‘s chin and turns it to him, his face now mere centimetres away from his own, the usually ice-cold stare... ice-cold, as always. 

Levi doesn‘t change his behaviour around Eren, Eren suddenly realises. 

“It‘s okay you‘re a monster, Eren.“

After all this confusion, after feeling excluded, misunderstood and just disregarded for what he really _is,_ Eren finally knows there is one person who understands him. Who accepts him. And damn everything if he doesn‘t make this person his own. 

Eren closes the distance between himself and captain, as his lips crash onto Levi‘s, claiming them ferociously, and he tastes blood after nipping at one lip too hard, but who cares? He is a monster after all, a selfish one indeed, fighting for things he really wants until his own death, the death of his comrades, the death of humanity. 

“And I wouldn‘t want you any other way“, Levi whispers with his blood-red lips when Eren gasps for air, and now Eren‘s growling, his bright eyes so much more alien than usual in the cold light of the moon. Levi‘s shivering, looking at his boy through half lidded eyes. He lets his thin, strong fingers slide under Eren‘s shirt, somehow sensing it will be his duty to satisfy the monster‘s needs. 

Not that he is complaining. There are reasons why Levi looks at Eren the hardest, understands him the best, gets under his skin the most. He is the one who will tame the monster, domesticate it... in the daylight. It‘s just logical he should pay the price for it at night. 

Eren is trembling over him, not sure if he‘s allowed to do what he wants to do, which pleases Levi to no end. There is still some control left over Eren... and it‘s his. 

Levi deliberately thrusts up a bit as he says: “Show me how much of a monster you are, Eren.“ 

Eren starts to abuse his captain‘s body without any hesitation. He sucks deep purple marks on brilliantly white skin, the obscene sound of his mouth on Levi only being interrupted when he pants things like, “you understand me, sir. Thank you, sir.“ He licks Levi‘s face when he sees the pain in it, licks away the tears when his nails dig too deep into the still-clothed back underneath him, staining the white shirt with beautiful red flowers. He kisses Levi‘s lips as a silent apology when he rips off said shirt, destroying it completely. He holds Levi‘s face in his hands and looks at him, the monster buried in his soft eyes, when his hips grind too hard, causing too much friction, too much pressure, making Levi flinch. 

Levi takes it. No, he craves it, has been craving it for a long time now. This is his sweet punishment for being a killer himself, a murderer. He deserves this monster over him, which is growling again as it rips off its own shirt off now and then immediately pulling down its pants. Levi‘s breath is fast now, heavy, and he saves the energy he‘d need to sit up to see Eren‘s dick, knowing full well he‘d feel it soon enough. Maybe he‘s just a bit afraid of what it looks like. 

Maybe he‘s just a bit afraid of what is to come for him. But when he looks up into wild green eyes, he realises he doesn‘t need to be afraid of anything. Yes, there is fire, there‘s that certain part of Eren that will forever stay untamed, but it‘s still his captain-look, admiration, determination. 

Just a little bit of madness. But isn‘t the madness that certain mutual understanding between them? The force that pushes them into each others arms when Eren bows down to suck greedily at Levi‘s lips, bite them, making them ache, abuse them more, making Levi feel alive and wanted and understood himself. 

Eren proceeds to take off Levi‘s pants with the same ferocity he had getting rid of the other clothes, pulling the underwear down with them, too. Levi feels the monster eyeing him, sees Eren licking his lips, then getting to work. He marks his captain even more, scratches and bruises in such a nice contrast to the white skin. Catlike, Eren snuggles his face into the hollow between Levi‘s belly and thigh, breathing in deeply. He kisses the even whiter skin down there, nips at the captain‘s hips, his actions suddenly less demanding, softer. His head lies on the right side of Levi‘s belly, facing the hard cock before him. The monster, suddenly deceivingly tame, searches for its master‘s - its prey‘s - hand with its own left and finds it. Levi catches his breath and lets his own left slide into Eren‘s thick, brown hair, stroking him soothingly, never letting go of the hand in his right. 

“Are you alright?“ Eren‘s voice doesn‘t sound very human anymore. His eyes are something between green and yellow when he looks up at Levi, panting and bleeding on the sheets. 

Again, Levi finds it exhilarating that Eren still asks, still obeys. Only to him, only his, only he. 

“Go on, brat.“ 

Eren flashes a devilish smile, letting go of Levi‘s hand. He‘s lapping at his captain‘s cock now, sucking and nibbling at it like it is the most delicious thing in the world. He licks its base, his cheek lying in the dark curls surrounding the stiff dick. Eren‘s eyes are closed and Levi must sit up now, must moan now, must stare at this peaceful yet so very exciting picture. 

Suddenly, he feels fingers at his entrance. It hurts.

“ _Fuck, Eren“,_ he hisses in pain, finally having found his limit. Eren mindlessly lifts his head and stares at him, until a small bottle of what seems like some kind of oil hits his face. 

“Use this, brat, goddamnit, I‘ll take you anytime, but not like _that_.“

Eren‘s eyes narrow impatiently, he lowers himself to bite the inside of Levi‘s right thigh. Hard. Suddenly, he feels himself yanked up by his hair until he‘s just mere centimetres away from his captain‘s face yet again. 

“You are a fucking monster, I get it“, Levi hisses, his voice losing something of its humanity itself. “But that doesn‘t mean you‘ll just get what you want the moment you want it and fuck me dry.“ He drives his knee into Eren‘s stomach - not as strongly as he could have, but he makes his point when Eren struggles to breathe. “Now lube me the fuck up and get on to it, brat.“ 

Of course, Eren kisses him, again a silent apology, again getting so wild, so bruising. Levi thinks it‘s utterly delicious. He spreads his legs, letting impatient, yet a little bit more careful fingers coated in an oily substance enter him, spread him and explore him. He closes his eyes, but he knows Eren is watching his every move, like a predator looks at prey. But Eren still keeps being obedient, like a pet to its master. 

Levi really wouldn‘t have it any other way. 

Finally, Eren finds the spot Levi‘s been aching for Eren to touch it, massage it, and Levi lets out a strangled cry, eyes flying open. And everything he sees is Eren, his own blood on Eren‘s lips, his own skin under Eren‘s nails, and he wants it all. 

Eren instinctually feels it, and he pulls out his fingers, only to show Levi his teeth, when he aligns his cock with Levi‘s now open, dripping asshole. Without any further ado, the monster slams into Levi, eliciting a pained sob from the captain, paired with the immediately following, “go on, let it all out, I will take it.“ 

And take it, he does. 

Completely abandoning all restraints now, Eren‘s nails dig deep into the soft flesh between Levi‘s hips and ribs, as he pounds into the delicious warmth. Levi throws back his head and his back arches, he aches and yet seeks more of it, more of Eren, more of the monster inside of his boy. Sweat is dripping down Eren‘s fringe onto Levi‘s stomach, but Levi is glad the hair hides a bit of that animalistic grin, because he doesn‘t want to fall in love with that kind of pain.

He will later realise it is much too late to even bother. 

Eren‘s length is buried successfully up to his balls in Levi with every thrust, hitting Levi‘s prostate every single time and slowly but surely Levi falls into a state of incoherency that leaves him tearing up, drooling and craving more. His wanton moans and cries are music to the monster‘s ears, fueling its apparently endless energy as it pounds into the human, making the human his, making the human his kin. Although, maybe the human has been his kin all along, ice-cold stare matching the fire in its own eyes, the will to kill as strong as its own. 

Eren‘s shouts match Levi‘s moans and it‘s not surprising they‘re close to their climaxes together, being one during this act, their shared madness finally having found an outlet. Eren holds Levi, who‘s still completely boneless and mindless with need, with one hand in place, while he raises the other hand to his mouth, slowly licking the blood off it while watching Levi finally reach orgasm, who shuts his eyes tightly while screaming from the bottom of his lungs. The taste of his prey‘s/master‘s blood pushes him over the edge, too, and he throws his head back and lets out a deep, animalistic growl, not realising how intensely Levi is watching him, coming down from his own high. 

____________

Eren lies next to Levi, his head resting peacefully on his captain‘s broad chest. His fingers trace the bruises and scratches he caused, but he does not apologize. He knows he doesn‘t have to. He leans into the touch of the hand that is placed in his hair again, his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. 

“Say, Eren“, Levi‘s voice is soft and if it were any other than his captain‘s, he would say there was love in this voice, “what would you do if I was to stop you from killing all the Titans?“ 

Eren‘s arms around Levi‘s waist tighten. 

“I would kill you, sir.“ 

A kiss on his chest. A cheek that nuzzles the hollow between Levi‘s shoulder and jaw. 

Levi‘s arms around Eren‘s shoulders tighten, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love some feedback since I'm still not really sure about writing smut. If you want to ask something or just talk, please drop a message: anewkindofthrill.tumblr.com (main/personal/multi-fandom blog), anoldkindofthrill.tumblr.com (anime/manga blog, mostly SnK/Ereri) :3


End file.
